warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The War of Love
The War of Love HawkStrike's breakup. Told from an observing cat’s POV. Warning: Somewhat graphic. xXCharactersXx Novastrike-beautiful pale ginger tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes Hawkheart-dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes, and a white muzzle, tipped-tail, and paws Ashpelt-pale gray tom with darker gray flecks and dark blue eyes Ripplefur-lilac-gray furred tom with white underbelly and paws, and very pale green eyes Darkclaw-black she-cat with sharp green eyes Shiningdawn-golden-furred she-cat with sea-green eyes Snowfall-tawny-brown colored tom with pale blue eyes Iceflame-pale gray tom with very rare ginger paws, and pale yellow eyes Longfeather-reddish brown tom with yellow eyes Polarswipe-pure white she-cat with violet-tinted eyes Desertrose-pale brown she-cat with dark green eyes Cloudshine-bronze furred she-cat with yellow eyes Clawheart-tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes *** "Don't blame yourself, Novastrike; it's not your fault." Clawheart insisted. "Yeah," Darkclaw agreed. "It's completely Snowfall's fault this happened." Novastrike sobbed; her ginger tabby pelt was soaked with her tears, her eyes were red, puffy, and crusty, and her nose was running, all from her devastation. "It-It may be Snow-Snowfall's fault a little b-bit, but it's my f-fault for letting it all hap-happen!" she wailed in a stuttering voice. Darkclaw and Clawheart exchanged a glance. Their friend was so broken. She was writhing on the ground crying loudly, dust getting caught in her damp tabby pelt. Her amber eyes that used to have a bright spark of ferocity were now dull and lifeless. Her fur that used to shine was tangled, dirty, and missing fur in a couple places. Her muzzle that used to be soft was stiff with tears. She wasn't looking at all like her old self; she looked like a hollow, defenseless shell of her old self. She didn't feel like Novastrike, the strongest, fiercest, and yet sweetest and most understanding warrior in the clan; she felt like Novakit, the weakest, stupidest, most vulnerable and pitiful kit in the whole world. She curled up into a ball and began rocking back and forth, shivering, weeping softly, and whispering, "It's all my fault." Clawheart gripped her scruff and heaved her best friend up to her paws, only to have her collapse again. Darkclaw put a paw to the side of Novastrike's forehead; it was throbbing, as if she had a killer headache, which she very well could've had. Shiningdawn, Desertrose, Polarswipe, and Cloudshine made their way back over to their friend. Novastrike glanced at them through her tear-filled eyes before staring across EpicField at Hawkheart, who was in the same state as her and being comforted by Iceflame, Skyflight, Ripplefur, Longfeather, Ashpelt and... Snowfall. ''Novastrike jumped to her paws and bristled furiously. She gave a fearsome caterwaul and raced across the field to Snowfall. She slammed into his side, throwing him off his feet and sending him into shock from the sudden attack. Her friends looked on, understanding her motives, and trotted over to be ready to help in case Snowfall had the edge. "Novastrike, what the StarClan!" Snowfall hissed, panting heavily. Novastrike yowled again and threw herself at the tom, her claws extended. "You know why I'm attacking you!" she screeched, raking her claws down his pale bracken-colored flank. He yelped in pain, staggering away. "You're crazy, Novastrike!" he meowed, getting in a battle stance. The light of battle sparked in Novastrike's eyes and the fierceness came back with her determination. "It's my fault, and it's 'yours'!" Novastrike screamed, flinging herself at the now battle-scarred medicine cat. Iceflame shook Hawkheart vigorously and turned the tom's head so that he could see the battle; Snowfall vs. Novastrike, and Novastrike had the edge. Hawkheart's eyes widened and he stood up slowly. He saw his friends jumping into battle to defend Snowfall. His gaze switched to Novastrike's, feeling fear for the she-cat's safety. However, her friends sprinted to her side, hissing and spitting in fury. Hawkheart's paws carried him backward; he didn't want to fight anyone. Not ''yet... "You'll pay for hurting my best friend, Snowfall!" Darkclaw hissed, jumping in front of Novastrike and fighting fiercely for her. Clawheart scrambled over to fight Ripplefur. His moves were no match for her speed. She bit his neck one moment, and the next she scratched him. Shiningdawn saw Iceflame creeping toward Novastrike to attack her directly. She hurled herself in his way and fought him back. Polarswipe dodged all of Longfeather's quick attacks swiftly. Her violet-tinted eyes shone with excitement as she launched a successful attack; she scored her claws across his muzzle and cut the tip of his ear. He howled in rage but continued fighting. Desertrose and Skyflight were tussling on the ground, rolling around in the dusty grass, fur flying and spiteful comments being thrown in each direction. Novastrike, her eyes wide, crept backward and fled for the shadowy corner of the field. She squirmed around for a comfortable spot and bumped into someone. She hissed a warning that was returned with a wary mew. She growled and the other cat snarled. Next thing she knew, she was tumbling around EpicField with a random cat. Her eyes were closed as grass grazed her face and cut her muzzle. Little drops of tears landed on the other cat's face. He looked up and noticed he was fighting with Novastrike. He suddenly stopped and crawled out from underneath her. Novastrike opened her eyes slowly and met the tom's gaze. Fierce, fiery amber met calm, icy blue as the two cats from the same clan stared at each other. "Hawkheart..." "Novastrike..." Novastrike opened her mouth to say more, but she was cut off by a cat crashing into her. Pale gray flashed in front of her eyes as she rolled down Randomosity Lane. She gagged as the cat gripped her throat with his claws. She saw Ashpelt out the corner of her eye. He moved his paw down to her shoulder and sank his claws in. She yowled in agony as she tried to free herself from his piercing grip. She begged him to stop, but he ignored her. His dark blue eyes gleamed with anger as he continued to sink his claws into her shoulder, now doing so to the other. She cried out for help but no cat came. Ashpelt snickered deviously and lifted a paw. His jagged, sharp claws were a worthy weapon, capable of killing almost as fast as Darkclaw's or Novastrike's. He drew his paw back further. "Prepare to die for hurting my friend, Novastrike." Ashpelt meowed darkly as she closed her eyes and prepared for the pain. Suddenly, Ashpelt was wrenched off of her. She reluctantly opened one eye; both snapped open wide when she saw who had saved her. Hawkheart was standing in front of her, Ashpelt's body dangling limply from his mouth. She stood up, staring at Hawkheart. She took a few pawsteps toward him and sniffed Ashpelt. He was just barely alive and reeked of blood and ambition. She looked up at Hawkheart. His dark tabby pelt was matted with blood, his nose was cut, his tail had a large patch of bare and bleeding skin, clumps of fur were hanging loosely from random spots on his flank, and he was breathing hoarsely. It hurt her just to see how hurt he was. "Hawkheart, your wounds... they're terrible. What-" He dropped Ashpelt and the gray tom slumped down to the ground, staring blankly ahead of himself. "Ashpelt's rather ambitious, let's just say." he murmured, gazing down regretfully at his friend. Novastrike rasped her tongue over Ashpelt's bloody muzzle. "Is he dead, Hawkheart?" she asked. "He's severely injured, but it's Snowfall and Lilyfrost's job to tell whether or not he's in the paws of StarClan." Hawkheart said, bending over to grip his friend's scruff again. Novastrike dipped her head as Hawkheart stood back up. Her muzzle brushed against his face as he straightened up. He stared at her, his eyes filled with confusion. However, Novastrike's eyes were filled with certainty. Hawkheart set Ashpelt down again. "Novastrike-" "No, Hawkheart, we don't have to talk anymore. What's happened has happened. We'll move on..." Novastrike murmured. Hawkheart's eyes glittered with his hidden emotion. "Novastrike, I'm sorry." he meowed. Novastrike nodded. "I know. Now let's go stop this war." she mewed. Hawkheart gave a curt nod. Before going, Novastrike padded to his side. She pressed her muzzle against his briefly as the last sign of affection she could share with him. They met gazes for no more than a moment before springing off to opposite sides of the street and charging forward to return to the field, Ashpelt remaining right where he lay on the corner of Randomosity Lane and Trollin' Avenue. Hawkheart felt new energy surge through him as he ran to his friends. He hauled Iceflame off of Shiningdawn, ripped Ripplefur apart from Clawheart, threw himself in between Longfeather and Polarswipe, and finally, nudged Darkclaw aside. He stared at Snowfall with hostility. Snowfall seemed to understand what he was going to do, as he whirled around to flee. However, Novastrike was now standing behind him in a fighting stance. Both cats were ready to give chase; both were ready to fight. Snowfall glanced back and forth between the two tabbies, his gaze wild and frantic. Suddenly, he made a dash for the camp. Novastrike quickly jumped in his way. He gripped the ground with his claws and turned around. Hawkheart had stood behind him. He turned to his left side; Darkclaw was there. He turned to his right; Shiningdawn was there. He turned to the "gap" between Novastrike and Darkclaw; it was no longer a gap because Iceflame was there. The space between Novastrike and Shiningdawn was filled by Polarswipe and Desertrose; the one between Shiningdawn and Hawkheart was occupied by Longfeather. Clawheart and Ripplefur had squeezed in between Hawkheart and Darkclaw. Snowfall was completely surrounded. He shivered in fear as Novastrike tapped his shoulder with her fluffy ginger tail. He turned and met her serious amber gaze. "We gangin' up on you," she mewed, narrowing her eyes in satisfaction. Snowfall gulped and glanced around again. Hawkheart leaned forward. "Tell you what, Snowfall. ''We'll give you ''one chance ''to run right now and never come back." he meowed, each word coming out with such sincerity. Novastrike poked his back with an extremely sharp claw. "Don't let the door hit you where Mother Nature split you." she hissed, shoving him toward Hawkheart. Hawkheart dropkicked Snowfall in the direction of where Ashpelt still lay. Snowfall wailed as he made a mad dash for his life. The cats cheered; the one true evil in the clan was gone now. Hawkheart padded over to Novastrike and Darkclaw as all the other cats made up. He looked at Darkclaw. "Good fight, Darkclaw." he complimented. Darkclaw lifted her chin. "Thanks, Hawkheart." she mewed proudly. Hawkheart nodded and turned to Novastrike. "You fought well, too, Novastick." he joked. Novastrike's shoulders shook lightly as if she was laughing to herself (which she was). "That means a lot, Jerkheart." she purred. "Lol," Hawkheart meowed with a smile before turning away from the two she-cats and padding over to Iceflame and Polarswipe. Darkclaw turned to Novastrike once Hawkheart was out of earshot. "You going to be alright?" she asked, resting her jet-black paw on top of Novastrike's blood-stained ginger one. Novastrike closed her eyes then turned to her best friend, her eyelids lifting, revealing peaceful, sweet, and thoughtful amber eyes. "I'll be fine, Darkclaw. What happened today has happened. That doesn't mean things can't change later. Though we can't take back our words and actions from the past, the future can still be bright." she mewed with wisdom thick in her voice. "Well said, Novastrike." Darkclaw purred. "Well said." Novastrike and Darkclaw crouched where they were. Clawheart joined them and Cloudshine, who had disappeared randomly without mentioning, came over, too. The she-cats discussed random things. All the while, Novastrike gazed around EpicField, searching for one cat in particular. When her eyes were laid on him, she sighed and smiled. ''What happened today has happened. That doesn't mean things can't change later. Though we can't take back our words and actions from the past... The future can still be bright. Her words echoed through her mind as she gazed on at the cat. She wondered if her words could apply to her and the cat she was focusing so intently on. Right when she wondered this, the cat turned his head and met her gaze. Seeing the look on his face, Novastrike could believe anything could happen.